


Wake me up

by Lame_irl



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oneshot, i have no idea what to tag this is, this is the fluffiest piece of garbage i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lame_irl/pseuds/Lame_irl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"were you- did you just take a picture of me?."</p>
<p>Liam flushes bright red. He shuffles closer in the bed and cups the soft skin of Zayn's cheek in his large hand.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, you're- you're just so beautiful."</p>
<p>or Liam wakes up next to his sleepy, beautiful boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake me up

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off all the pictures of zayn sleeping. there are honestly so many god bless. also this is really short i'm garbage.

Liam is naturally an early riser. On most mornings, he'll drag himself out of the the comfort of his bed at the literal ass crack of dawn and work out but something stops him this morning.

Rolling onto his side, Liam is met with the site of his boyfriend peacefully sleeping next to him. The only reason Liam doesn't mind when they don't cuddle at night is that he loves to be able to admire Zayn looking so peaceful in the arms of sleep.

Zayn lays on his back with his head turned to face Liam.his features are soft in sleep. His full, pink lips are parted ever so slightly and his chest is rising steadily as he breathes in deeply. The duvet covers most of him, leaving only his tan, tattooed shoulders visible. Sunlight streams through the window of their bedroom and through the dusty blinds. Streaks of light lay across the bed and hit Zayn in just the right way. Zayn's raven locks lay askew on the pillow under his head and a few strands hang across his forehead and an even smaller strand is caught in his thick eyelashes. Liam smiles softly at his sleeping boyfriend as Zayn shifts ever so slightly, and the hair that had once rested on his forehead migrates, sweeping across the straight bridge of his nose.

Liam reaches out with a calloused hand and brushes the hair away from Zayn's face with a fond smile, relishing the feeling of the slighter boy's soft hair and skin under his fingers. Zayn has been a notoriously heavy sleeper for as long as Liam has known him, so Liam thinks it's safe to take a picture without waking him.

Not until after Liam has fumbled for his phone on the bedside table and opened the camera does he realize that this could be considered really creepy, but he doesn't have willpower to force himself to put the phone down. He wants to save this moment forever, and every moment Zayn is beautiful but he can't very well photograph every second of Zayn's life. Liam decided that documenting this moment would have to be enough.

A bright light shoots from Liam's phone and he can't believe he was stupid enough to forget that his flash was on. He's a dumbass. 

Zayn rolls onto his side with a groan and Liam feels his warm breath fan across his face. Zayn doesn't bother to open his eyes as he mumbles something that sounds similar to

"Wht're you doing?" Zayn mumbles sleepily.

Liam stifles his fond laughter by gnawing at his bottom lip. 

" 'm sorry love, I didn't mean to wake you up." 

Zayn hums thoughtfully and presses his face further into the pillow. A small smile creeps onto his face though his eyes remained closed. 

"were you- did you just take a picture of me?."

Liam flushes bright red. He shuffles closer in the bed and cups the soft skin of Zayn's cheek in his large hand.

"I'm sorry, you're- you're just so beautiful."

Even though his voice is rough with sleep, Zayn still manages a quiet giggle.

"Love you."

Liam is grinning like a lovesick fool (which he is) as he says,

"Love you more."

"You better delete that."

Liam says nothing, he just leans forward and plants a soft kiss on Zayn's forehead. 

"I'll think about it," Liam says, knowing Zayn can hear the smile in his voice.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it. Comments and critiques are welcome :)
> 
> also hmu on tumblr  
> http://superheroaus.tumblr.com/


End file.
